Don't run away
by Loveedwardandbella
Summary: The smell of and mountain lion drifted up my nose I locked my coal black eyes on the lion when a sweet lavender smell came wafting up my nose then I saw her crying, I stared into her back when I saw her turn around and look at me. Venom filled my mouth; I couldn't resist and sank my sharp teeth into her pale neck!
1. Watch Out

**Don't run away**

**Chapter 1: Watch out**

**Hey guys and girls this is my first ff so don't be too pushy but I can't wait till I get reviews.**

* * *

**Χ****Χ****Χ**** Edward point of view****Χ****Χ****Χ**

Summary

The smell of and mountain lion drifted up my nose I locked my coal black eyes on the lion when a sweet lavender smell came wafting up my nose then I saw her crying, I stared into her back when I saw her turn around and look at me. Venom filled my mouth; I couldn't resist and sank my sharp teeth into her pale neck!

* * *

**Χ****Χ****Χ**** Alice point of view****Χ****Χ****Χ **

"STOP YOUR KILLING HER" I screeched whilst Emmett tried to pull Edward off her. "What are you thinking Carlisle is going to be so cross" said Rosalie shocking all of us. Emmett used all his strength to pull Edward off, "we should take her to Carlisle" I said whilst gesturing to the girl on the floor struggling, "stop the burning please help PLEASE"! Screamed the girl. Rosaline picked up the girl and we started to run leaving Edward on the floor looking upset.

* * *

**Soz guys it was short but I was writing this at 12 at night and I am worried about getting up tomorrow at 4. I promise future chapters will be longer**

**Loveedwardandbella **


	2. Save her

**Chapter 2: Finding out **

**Hey guys I thought that waiting wasn't fun and I put in the chapter on in the first day.**

**Χ****Χ****Χ****Carlisle point of view****Χ****Χ****Χ **

I was in my study when I thought I heard my adopted children come home already I was confused because they said there going to have a long 5 hour hunting trip and they sounded back in 30 minutes.

I started to come down stairs and started to smell the blood of a…_human._

"What's going on" I said whilst coming down the stairs. "Get Jasper out of here KNOW" I heard Alice shout. Alice slowly came up to me and told me the whole devastating story, she started to sob quietly. "Where is Edward now" I said trying to get this sorted out. "He's in the woods I think it is good that no one disturbs him know" Alice said. "Let me check that girl up" I said looking at her unconscious face.

Everyone started to walk out and a sat next to the girl as a doctor I knew I would have died to do anything for my patients but I knew it was too late. The girl's eyes flew open revealing her brown chocolate eyes and started screaming I put a calm and relaxing hand on her forehead and kept her calm.

Waiting I thought back to Edward alone in the wood and felt for him I had gone through this and I knew exactly how he felt.

**Χ****Χ****Χ****Alice point of view****Χ****Χ****Χ **

I couldn't resist not knowing if she is going to turn into one of us or if she is going to survive. I sat down and closed my eyes a vision popped up and I saw a girl with red eyes running fast, she looked exactly like the girl we tried to save.

**It was a bit longer soz if you're unsatisfied but I couldn't not have Carlisle in there.**

**Loveedwardandbella **


	3. Learning

**Chapter 3: **

**Hey guys this is my third chapter thanx to all the people that reviewed.**

**Χ****Χ****Χ****Edward point of view****Χ****Χ****Χ **

I knew I had to go home anyway and I knew Esme would be worried so I decided to go home I only came back from holiday about a week s go so I knew I shouldn't leave and that I shouldn't let anyone take over me. I ran home and the human sent hit me again I clenched my teeth and walked in to find all my family watching a screaming girl. "Edward I-""Its fine It was my mistake not any of yours". I ran up the stairs and locked myself in the room and stared.

**Χ****Χ****Χ**** Esme point of view****Χ****Χ****Χ **

Everyone went to do their own business but I decided to stay and watch her unconsciously sleep. I started humming and I thought about Edward and how he felt and started secretly sobbing at the thought. For some reason the girl reminded me of my mother and something about her draws me in but it is defiantly not her blood. I knew we couldn't let her go and make her wonder what she is I would simply die for not taking care of her. "She will be fine, I saw here in my vision she will be happy".

I waited and waited for about three weeks before the girl got her conscious back. She slowly raised her head to find 6 vampires staring at her, she screamed and screamed before Rosalie came running up to her and comforting her. "I know something very private and I want only to share this with… sorry what's your name"? The girl stood up and headed towards the door Alice quickly held her "You need to know what's happening". She stood there just staring " I feel… different" "there's nothing to worry young one you will be fine Rose take her up stairs and explain everything" Carlisle said I knew he was feeling down because of not saving a innocent child.

**Χ****Χ****Χ**** Rose point of view****Χ****Χ****Χ **

I hesitantly took the girls hand that still had a unknown name. I walked her up stairs slowly and carefully just in case she is frightened with what was happening. I lead her into mine and Jaspers bedroom and mad her sit down on the bed right next to the door. "my name is Rosalie but you can call me Rose for short what's yours" "Isabella but I prefer Bella" "So Bella there is nothing that I am going to do that is going to scare you I just want to tell you what you are know" at those words I saw her getting confused on the fact that she is not human anymore. "Do you mean that I am not human anymore" "Yes "I said wondering if I had made her sad or really frustrated. "All I remember was seeing a beautiful young boy standing in front of me with a shocking face… for some reason I feel safe here… I would have to go back to Charlie sorry dad anyway… if I am not human how do I look… what about my friends" at that moment she started crying with soft but loads of tears, I was shocked I tried to look through her thinking whether if she was human or not. "There is something that I need to tell you Bella... you're a vampire" pain washed over her face as she stared at me with tearfull eyes. "w-w-what" " I know It's shocking but my whole family is" I said trying to comfort her. "What can I do how do I tell Ch-dad this" "Bella this is a secret you shouldn't tell anyone it is a secret". "How do I look" I gave her a mirror and watched her shocked face.

**Well that's the third chapter guys I know it was long time but I needed a break with all my exams. Lov you guys don't for get to review.**


	4. who is she?

**Chapter 4: who is she? **

**Hey guys this is my fourth chapter hope you guys enjoy it and answering to some of your amazing reviews chapter 5 is the chapter Bella and Edward are going to meet.**

* * *

ΧΧΧ Bella point of viewΧΧΧ

I couldn't believe what I saw it was a picture of an angel stuck on the mirror so I asked if It was sort of magical moving picture, "Rose why have you given me a mirror of an angel stuck on it which moves when I move". Rosalie looked at me as if I didn't know how to breathe. "What were you thinking you dummy that you" I looked back at the mirror in disbelief and stared at it as if were my first lollypop. Who would ever make me this beautiful? "Do you want to come down stairs and tell me and my family about what happened to you and why you were crying in the first place, I know everyone would like to take you in our house and make sure your fine before you decide to leave" I thought about what she had just said and thought that I would never have to leave because I had know where to go to I would be alone.

I walked down the stair and I watched as everyone turned around to look at me. I noticed a girl about my height fizzing with delight she couldn't help it anymore and ran up to me, "Bella you and I are going to be best friends and you are the perfect little girl for shopping", "how do you know my name" I said a bit worried as if she had heard what I was saying dumbly to Rose." I am a vision girl I can tell the future". I nodded in understand. "Alice leave Bella in peace she probably just found out that she was a vampire and you are already tormenting her with shopping. "Let's tell Bella a bit about ourselves and not be selfish and Emmett no I repeat NO laughing, giggling or joking about anything Bella is going to say" a boy said who had curly gold hair to a boy I assumed as Emmett. Everyone sat on the sofa as I began "well… I had run away from home… I am not upset anymore because I will never forgive my father I am glad I don't have to go back to him… I had come back from school I don't know why but he was drunk… he threatened me with a knife and told me to get out of the house so I ran into the woods so I could set of to get somewhere tomorrow". I looked up trying to cover my secret tears to see everyone sobbing tearless sobs, they were fake crying… _great_.

"You are such liars you're not even crying you are just making noises as if you are crying you are not actually crying". "That's not it Bella vampires can't cry you are probably crying because it is your power" I heard the girl who loved shopping said, I presumed her as Alice. "I am so sorry this is all new to me but I just need to know how a got changed what do you have to do to change something who changed me". "Carlisle take her to your study and talk to her about things you know what I mean, try to help her I know you already are but Bella is so lost" Esme said (she knows everyone's name know apart from Edwards)."come with me young one, you have a lot to learn I am sure my adopted son Jasper will help you with control" Carlisle said as I followed him up to his study If by any chance I would live here I sure needed to find my way around from the beginning.

* * *

**How was this one was it good, bad or rubbish tell me in your review do you think that is the perfect amount or am I off the scale?, I have had a busy week and sorry for the long wait I promise to do better.**

**Loveedwardandbella **


End file.
